


【Gastwill/ガスウィル】猛禽、明信片和栗子

by 275030069



Category: HELIOS Rising Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/275030069/pseuds/275030069
Summary: *1w+的无肉纯爱我流 gastwill*现pa摄影师Gast x 西点师Will*比原著年龄要大几岁，可以想象成 25-26*非常 ooc，非常我流*非常 ooc，非常我流summary：关于一些秋天的片段。
Relationships: Will Sprout/Gast Adler
Kudos: 2





	【Gastwill/ガスウィル】猛禽、明信片和栗子

Will 在某个黄叶飘落的秋夜收到了 Gast 的信息，距离上一次足足有三个月，被埋没在许多邮件里毫不起眼，内容只有短短数行：

「嗨 Will，我快回来了。明信片你收到了吗？」

Will 刚从甜点店下班，裹着风衣回到公寓楼下，和早晨一样再检查了一遍信箱，空的。

他窝在懒人沙发里，放任自己陷进去，后仰就能看见照片墙上的世界地图，Gast 每到一处就会在那个地区钉上一张具代表性的照片，在绚丽的风景画中不知不觉他已经周游大半个地球。Will 眼看着电子荧幕逐步变暗，抬起手敲打了回讯又把手机扔在一边。

Gast 的回程又耗了三四天，Will 每月订的国家地理杂志都比他要早踏进家门，但也只相差了数小时而已。Will 在周末的早上拿了门外的杂志回到餐桌给自己泡了杯独制热可可，卷头照片的右下角用秀丽的罗马字体写着：

「白头海雕——由 Gast·Adler 摄于大峡谷」

图像是只海雕飞跃在峡谷之上，仰拍的角度让它翅膀的影子看起来像东亚远古传说中的神鸟般巨大，银色的太阳照亮了整个峡谷，光亮如追逐着这只海雕般，而在它身后是被峡谷挤得只剩下一掌宽的蓝。

Will 穿着浴袍抿了口可可，这期是 Gast 的摄影专刊，有尼泊尔的雪山、西藏的喇嘛、印度的新娘，看似毫不相关的照片却能被塞进一个专栏里，访谈里的摄影师被问及时如此回答：

「这些都是我想让他看见的风景。」

记者没有再深挖下去，这个答案中的他也不了了之。Will 合上杂志后打了个哈欠，秋天总是少不了慵懒的倦意，他喝光了甜度十级的热可可，杯子放在盆里泡着，拖着步子躺回床上睡回笼觉，谁都别想扰他清净。

Will 是被沉重的落地声吵醒的，他抱怨地哼了声，Gast 将近几十公斤重的背包和家当被不小心掷在木地板上，咚的一声响当当把 Will 从睡梦里扯了起来。

他多想倒头就睡直到中午，结果从被窝里抬头第一眼看见的是穴居人时代穿越来的 Gast。油头垢面已经不足以形容眼前的男人，Gast 的工作便是捕捉最美的瞬间，集齐天时地利人和才能有好的作品，而往往好的作品伴随着摄影师不修边幅和日夜颠倒的牺牲。

“嘿 Will，我回来了。吵醒你了吗？”

三个月没见的恋人俯下身用他满是尘土的双手将 Will 从被子里抱起来，被秋风吹凉的脸颊贴在 Will 的耳侧，那股凉意可见他回来的脚步有多匆匆。Gast 的掌按在他腰心，长袖衣被扭成一个漩涡，以那个圆点为中心 Will 开始发热，他将双手环在 Gast 的颈后，男人浑浊的吐息竟是让他如此的怀念。

“好久不见，Will。”

Gast 身上还穿着脏兮兮的军绿色大衣，风尘仆仆，胡须蓄了一下巴，半长发腻在一起，攀山鞋更是被泥灰侵蚀了一番，Will 从他怀里滑出来：

“你现在这副样子别想亲我。”

Gast 坐在地板上，坐床上怕是会被 Will 宰了，他知道自己现在跟街边流浪汉有得一拼，笑着说：“抱歉，我赶最早一班机回来，没时间整理。”

Will 嗯了声推推 Gast 的肩膀说：“还不快起来洗澡。”

“听你的。” 

Gast 起身来，Will 的睡意也散了，跟在他身后将这个男人的行李收拾妥当，Gast 在浴室门前脱了外套和衣裤。

Will 坐在地上拉开背囊的拉链，本就鼓满的东西倾盆而出，散落一地，Will 朝 Gast 喊道：“Adler 你怎么不好好收拾一下，东西太多了！”

浴室里已然传出水流声，看来他是听不见了，Will 略带不满的将 Gast 的摄影行当小心翼翼放好，再来是他的脏衣物和日用品，Will 拎着装有内裤袜子的密封袋去开洗衣机。

滚筒翻来覆去，过水、进水，Will 听浴室没了声响就将洗好的湿衣服放在衣篮子里，跑回房间开了衣柜抽出几件长袖的秋装，果不其然 Gast 从门内探出头来寻 Will 的身影喊着：

“Will！能帮我拿件衣服吗！”

Will 揣着衣物走过去递给他，没过数十秒一个新鲜滚辣烫的帅哥又站在 Will 面前，邋遢穴居人也有重见天日的时候，Will 还有衣服要晒就不跟他多作纠缠：

“你那些大衣要分开洗，别到时候混色了。” 

Gast 走过来说：“我来帮你。”

套着黑色高领毛衣的男人跟他站在露台上，从背后搂着 Will，嘴上说着帮忙手却动也不动一下。

“Adler，你有在帮忙吗？”

Gast 把下巴搁在 Will 的颈侧，来来回回摩擦了番，Will 顿了顿，浑身起了疙瘩，转过头来说：

“你怎么忘了刮胡子，刺到我了。”

“Will 我觉得我应该有点优待服务，每天在峡谷外野营，清晨就要起床架机子等它们出现，你知道吗 Will 导游的那个印第安人绝对算多了费用，油钱再贵也不会收了我这么多美金。下次见面说不定是圣诞之后了 Will，而且 Will，我赶回来买的是经济舱，美航的经济舱我想睡也睡不了。”

Will 挂衣服的手停了，听他一个 Will 左一个 Will 右的，再怎么铁石心肠也要化成绕指柔了。两人见面的时间可谓是少之又少，一个大江南北处处留下踪迹，一个恋家情结重又重，就这样维持了三年远距离恋爱，算是不错了。

Will 挂好最后一双袜子，说：“你这次留几天？”

“一个星期左右，时间有点紧。”

Will 努努嘴，拍拍 Gast 环在腰上的手示意他放开来，面对面看着他，抬起他下巴上下左右观摩了一下说：“这个季节栗子最好吃了。”

“栗子？”

Will 点头：“店里的栗子有点不够，我问了栗园供应商那边说可以去捡。”

Gast 看见他有些闪躲的眼神后会意了，笑说：“什么时候？”

“后天吧。”

“Will 这是在邀请我约会吗？”

Will 急忙说：“这是代价！你要优待，那我也要点回报。”

“好好好。”

***

替 Gast 刮胡子并不难，前提是他不要乱动，Will 背靠洗面台，手捧 Gast 的脸，一手拿着电动剃须刀说：

“先别动。抬起一下下巴。”

Gast 顺从地闭上眼享受时隔数月的优待服务，剃须刀滋滋在他下颚线上来回几下，Will 靠得近，能嗅到 Gast 发间洗发露的味道。

这是 Gast 最爱的牌子，清爽的花香和柑橘甜，Will 从没忘记过。每个月 Will 走同样的路、踏同样的石砖阶梯、进同样的超级市场、推同样的红色购物车经过同样的货架、拿起同样的洗发露、让自己染上同样的香味，而在久久的三个月后 Will 再次将这股气味拥进怀里。

Will 看着 Gast，面前的男人像是被人放养的老鹰，念家了就飞回来，等到养足了精神又要飞到山的那头水的那方，不时给家里捎个信报平安，历险的归期谁都说不准。

而他能做的只有等待，等老鹰归巢的那天，在它飞回来的那晚去迎接它，安抚它劳累的羽毛，喂饱它空空的肚子，清晨再将它放飞于荒野。

Will 摸了把 Gast 光滑的下巴：

“好了。”

Gast 睁开眼，咧嘴一笑，把 Will 环在臂弯里，用嘟起的嘴啄了口 Will 的唇峰说：

“Will 我回来了。”

“欢迎回家，Adler。”

Will 搂着他，将厚实的恋人抱了个满怀。

***

Will 从柜里翻找出配套的餐具和马克杯，Gast 坐在客厅的手工毯上摆弄电脑，从尼泊尔寄回来的土产，一针一线手工织的好看极了，Gast 从 USB 里成堆的底片中抬起头：

“Will 你收到明信片了吗？我准备离开峡谷的时候托人寄的，不会寄失了吧。”

Will 围了围裙，站在流理台前切着水果，摇摇头说：“没收到。”

“所以我就说信不过，他还收了我两倍邮费。那张我选了很久才找到满意的。”

“要是我一定再收贵一点，肯定要连他机票的钱都骗走，谁让他随便相信陌生人。”

Will 恶狠狠切了刀，砧板发出咚的一声响，Gast 苦着脸说：

“饶了我吧。”

Gast 把话题一转：“午饭吃什么？”

“鲜果三明治。”

Gast 滑动鼠标点击几套图片，说：

“饶了我吧。”

Gast 敲着键盘将一部分成片发给编辑过目，揉了揉眼睛伸个懒腰把电脑合上，拿起 Will 泡好的激甜咖啡，转身去看流理台前擦手的 Will。

他放了杯子说：“Will，来这边。”

Will 抹干了手，一脸的不愿意，Gast 又朝了朝手说：“来嘛。”

Will 挪动步子走过去问：“有事吗。”

Gast 蓦地站起身来，一脸正色地把 Will 揽进怀里，Will 只小小挣扎了一下后便听见 Gast 沉声说着：“就这样一会，很快。”

Will 垂眼，随他了。

就像 Will 每日都会检查信箱、定期清洗属于 Gast 的日用品，时刻准备迎接他每次的开门、订阅从来没有兴趣的杂志，将有 Gast 的每一期都留下来反复读了一遍又一遍，在边边角角追踪他的脚印。

就像 Gast 每到一个地方就会花尽心思挑选明信片，却又不知道要写什么，带成堆的土产、在背包上挂着 Will 送他的老鹰钥匙扣，风吹雨打磨得掉漆也不换、在钱包的夹层里放下一张照片，一份念想。

就像，就像思念来思念去，最终 Will 埋在他洗发露的气味里，只是轻声应了句：

“好。”

***

当初租下这间公寓的原因很简单，它坐北朝南，采光是极好的，Will 看了之后便和 Gast 说：“就这里吧。”

从玄关进来是被红木铺满的地板，直直的房型一通到底，被切割开三个空间，客厅、厨房、卧室。他们的照片墙在左手边，右手边是阳台，越过矮茶几，往里是开放式厨房和餐桌。纯白的流理台镶在面长一米的压花玻璃窗前，Will 在头顶上方加置了一些铁架，就算成了糕点师他依然喜爱园艺，有事无事种些香料，随手一摘便可放进锅里。

Gast 的电脑里有个上锁的文件夹，名字是 Times，连 Will 都不知道。其中有一张他偷拍的照片，某个午后他踏进家门时看见露台的白纱帘被风吹起，他们亲手粉刷的公寓被光隔成了异样的空间，束束穿透玻璃窗照进厨房，粒子悬浮在空气中，而 Will 正在暖阳之中，等待着。

快门如眨眼般，Gast 内心好似一个气球，被许多情绪填充，胀得快要爆开。他将肩上沉甸甸的行囊除下，走进那寸寸光里，撞碎了粒子，拂过浅薄的白纱，带着浑身的疲惫，拥抱了 Will。

Gast 吃完 Will 做的鲜果三明治已经将近下午，西晒爬进了屋，饱肚后睡意更甚，Gast 在 Will 的督促下乖乖进了被窝睡觉。

Will 见证着 Gast 躺在枕头上，说：“我要去准备开店了，Adler 你晚上想吃什么？”

Gast 懒懒地拖长音说：“不要甜食…”

“我会列入考虑。” Will 郑重地点头：“那我先走了，你好好休息。”

Will 换了鞋子，锁了门，裹着驼色大衣一步步往几街区外的甜点店去，这条大道他日日走着，无一天像现在这般轻盈得要飞起来似的。

他踢开散落的银杏叶。

他飘过街角的格子围巾。

他越过成群打闹的孩子。

他跑起来。

店员们是这般形容的：

“就好像第一次吃到鲜奶油草莓蛋糕的孩子一样。”

***

后天的早晨 Gast 比 Will 要先醒来，Gast 轻坐起身推开床边的窗户，让秋日沐浴在 Will 身上，他不着急唤醒 Will，反而是蹑手蹑脚下床去拿单反相机，Gast 坐在地上抬起手对了对光影和角度。

Gast 调整着聚焦点，专心致志如同他每一次在风雨中的等待，做他们这一行的莫不是有超人的耐力能坚持下去，谁愿意日晒雨淋只为零点数秒的瞬间？

坚韧如 Gast 也在碰壁时有过索性放弃的念头，一幅好的照片缺了其中一角都会造成失败，天气、摄影师的状态、运气等的种种。

「目前您在摄影业界已经小有名气了，Adler 先生是如何做到这样坚持的？」

金发的女记者微笑着，Gast 低头看着转圈的两只拇指，思索一番：

「曾经带我入行的前辈说过这一行要么就是没有牵挂，两袖清风的僧侣，要么就是执念爆棚，被世事缠身的变态。」

记者也被逗笑了，他摇头说：「我是后者吧。」

女记者饶有兴趣的倾前来，Gast 仍是低着头，他似是想起了什么，昏黄色的照射灯烤得他泛起暖意，Gast 柔了嗓子说：

「摄影这一行我原先也是个僧侣，想把自己的一生就这样奔波、挥洒下去，忙的时候吃压缩罐头、睡帐篷，睡眠时间可能还不到数小时，也有因为突然的恶劣天气而功亏一篑的时候。当时我就在想，怎么就是不放弃，不过那时的我放弃的话也不知道要到哪去，只好硬着头皮继续了…」

Gast 顿了顿，接着说：

「话是这么说，但每当我捉到那一瞬…我想对于每一个摄影师而言，那一瞬就往往是让我们坚持下去的理由，常人或许难以理解，那时的澎湃也难以用言语表达。」

记者清晰抓到 Gast 句头的“原先”，她问说：「您刚才所说的原先，意思是现在已经不是了吗，是什么契机改变了您呢？」

Gast 眨眨眼睛抬起头来，女记者被他突然轻快的氛围引起了好奇心，她略带狡黠地说：「难道是恋爱？」

Gast 耳根染粉，笑着说：

「或许吧！」

Gast 的五官被暖色灯映着更显柔和，他说：「记者…」他看了眼名牌：「…朱莉娅小姐对于家是什么概念？」

朱莉娅没想到会被反问一题，她看了看手上有些松动却不曾滑落的银色婚戒说：

「家人和爱吧。」

Gast 笑得眯起眼睛：

「曾经我的摄影是为了让自己找到一个落脚点，许多照片是拍给自己看的。但是现在的照片…」

朱莉娅看着眼前这个男人，他的嗓音如流水一般淅淅、如炊烟一般冉冉，当中混了太多朱莉娅熟悉的情意：

「这些都是我想让他看见的风景。」

在早晨九点的朝阳下，这个时间能闻见邻居窗户边传来的咖啡香气，而在 Will 揉了揉眼睛，发现身旁热源逐渐变凉之际，Gast 按下了快门。

***

“你拍我做什么。” 

“做个纪念而已，你不要在意了。”

“你带单反做什么，如果摔坏了不是很贵的吗。”

“纪念、纪念…”

Will 看他是有意不说实话，鼻头哼了声不再理他。往栗园的公交车走了山路，晃得很，Will 却雷打不动坐在座位上连头都不歪一下，每当有向 Gast 肩膀倾斜的几率就马上坐正，目不斜视，直看前方。

车程大概有半小时左右，颠颠簸簸屁股都坐疼了才到山上的栗园，这个栗园在丰收季节会短暂对外开放，工作日的访客不在多数，三三两两的家庭旅游凑在一起，反倒是他们两个大男人看起来格格不入。

Will 领着 Gast 去找了负责人，交代两人来历后在一个中年妇女的带路下来到了一片栗园，女人将一旁的手套、钳子和箩筐交在两人手里，略带乡音地解说如何将栗子和外壳分离，还亲身示范了一番：

“我就在那边的林子，有什么事儿直接过来吧。”

两人点点头，Gast 将头发绑起来说：

“那么我们开始吧 Will。”

“不用你说。”

Will 径直一个人走远去，Gast 吃了瘪也不气馁，三步並两步跟了上去。

Gast 踩着一个毛栗，用长铁钳撬开它带刺的外壳，将内里棕色的栗子取出来扔在箩筐里，抬眼看了看一旁工作的 Will，正要举起单反又被瞪着，Will 将刚取出的栗子扔向身后，说：“你有什么是瞒着我的，Adler。”

Gast 看向地面，知道肯定是包不住火的，只好幽幽道出一切：

“Victor 邀我参加一个摄影展。”

Will 点点头，Gast 继续说：

“题材是心像。我想拍些和以往不同的。现在还在摸索，两个月之后交稿，编辑那边也在催我来着。”

Will 没说话，踩着一个毛栗，撬开来竟是熟透发臭的，他看向满额汗的 Gast，说：

“是吗。”

Gast 对他淡薄的反应有些惊讶，抬头说：“就这样？”

Will 将臭栗子踢开，说：“你以为会怎样。”

Gast 挥着铁钳子：“没有、没有怎样。”

捡栗子也是个体力活，他们背着两大筐栗子几乎连腰都直不起来，结束时拿去称重足足装了两大袋，Gast 趁着 Will 埋头苦干拿起相机唰唰拍了好些照片，Will 给了店面地址让栗园送过去，自己拨了两三把套进塑料袋放在 Gast 的背包里。

“待会你来帮我尝尝。” Will 拍了一下 Gast 的背包。

“好，好。”

***

Will 的甜点店在南区的美食街上，虽说店主本人更为喜爱和风菓子，但被问起为什么要做西洋糕点时一脸错愕地说：

“因为和菓子是用来观赏的艺术品虽然它确实也很美味但是用我的手来做只会玷污了和菓子而且学习和菓子的费用很高那个师傅还以我不够格的理由不收我为徒…”

Gast 听他语速突然的加快，勉强总结出一句：“也就是说现在先做西点赚钱，有了费用，再去向那个师傅证明自己有做和菓子的资格是吧…”

Will 思索一阵，醍醐灌顶：“应该是！”

Will 和他并排走在铺满银杏叶的大道上，Will 轻声说：“做西点也很开心就是了。”

他们在外面从不有太多亲密，怕遭人话柄，Will 贴着 Gast 的肩膀，外套上的毛绒勾在一起，Gast 看了一眼 Will，说：

“做自己喜欢的事永远都是开心的。”

Will 点头：“就像你。”

“是啊。”

Gast 将插袋的手拿出来，指头有些发红，他略带夸张地哈出寒气说：“真的是越来越冷了！” 

而后眼疾手快地将手窜进 Will 的口袋里，五指相缠成了十指，发烫的掌心泌了细细的手汗，Gast 望着只在数百步外的甜点店，故意放慢了脚步。

要是这条路永远走不完，银杏树永远不会飘零，口袋里粘腻的触感永远不会干涸，Gast 这般想着，数百步太快、太少、太短了。

***

推门时铃铛响了起来，店员们纷纷打招呼，这个时间高峰潮已过，明亮的店内播放着轻快的音乐，对于想要喫一杯下午茶的人而言再好不过。

Will 让他选个位置坐着，拿了 Gast 的背包就走回厨房去，回头跟店员说：“给他来一杯拉花拿铁，多奶少糖。”

他们对于店长突然带回店内的帅气男人可以说是好奇极了，结合前日店长一幅春天来了的表情，其中必有八卦，一个个争先抢后地要端盘子，誓要问出些猫腻来。

Will 看他们个个眼睛都快黏在 Gast 身上恨不得将他生吃活剥挖根刨底，喝了一声说：“干活！”

店员们被他这么一说马上乖巧安静，还是止不住偷瞄的眼睛，被店长的两声咳嗽震住了才收回视线。

Will 从后厨端着盘子出来时 Gast 已经和店员们打成一片，甚至亲昵地叫起名字来，Will 到了原先吱吱喳喳的一众就似鸟散，躲在各自岗位观察生活的戏剧场面。

他们的店长连腰间的围裙都没有解，就这样坐在 Gast 对面，白瓷碟子上呈着栗子蒙布朗，被机械压成条状的栗蓉堆成一个半圆，澄黄色的甘栗放在被撒了粉砂糖的尖端，在周围用红莓果酱和生奶油点缀，像朵花似的，Will 把叉子递给他说：

“试试。”

Gast 先是舀了一些栗蓉，栗子的清甜在嘴中散开来，Will 没有过多的加工，反倒是让食物展现出最为天然的味道，还能尝到细微的颗粒感。

Will 看他两眼放光，笑起来说：

“你别只尝外面，里面的馅才是重点。”

Gast 用叉子切开蒙布朗，漂亮的横切面分了好几层，第一层中是裹上生奶油的原颗大小糖渍栗子，第二层是被咖啡浸泡过的海绵蛋糕，以中和甜味，往下的第三层是全新口感的酥脆蛋白霜底座。

Gast 吃了大半后说：

“新食谱吗？”

Will 点点头：“怎么样？”

“Will 也尝尝。”

Gast 将舀起的蒙布朗送向 Will 的嘴边，身后看好戏的店员们发出细不可闻的尖叫，Will 两颊略红，耐不住这样的气氛，只好凑前去吞了那口蒙布朗，闷闷地说一句：

“好吃…”

Gast 将叉子收回来，看见 Will 身后那些犹如少女漫画角色般、身旁飘满玫瑰花瓣的店员们，他脸皮也薄，噌的一下烧了起来：

“啊、Will、那个…好、吃吧…我…”

“我刚才说了…Adler 你在听什么？”

“是吗？抱歉抱歉，我没留意。”

Will 先行起身：“那么，我先去工作了。”

“啊、好的，我等你。”

Gast 也跟着站起身来，动静大得挪动了桌椅，发出咯吱的响声，Will 回去厨房将背包还给 Gast，他笑说：

“不用等了，今晚有很多准备工作，你先回去吧。”

Gast 接过背包，说：“我在附近逛逛，我看公园那边好像翻新了。”

Will 轻叹：“随你吧。”

随后 Will 目送着 Gast 离开，店员们轻捂着嘴细声道：“你觉得这是什么类型…？”

“我看是远距离恋爱，你看店长，这才刚走就一副恨不得跟上去的落寞样子，糖黐豆啊糖黐豆！”

他们正值伤春悲秋吟诗作对的心情，正要高歌一首阿黛尔的 Hello 以聊表悲痛，Will 双臂环胸转过身来，咬牙说：

“再这样下去直接从奖金里扣。”

一众马上收了心，这世道有谁和钱过不去呢。

***

正如 Will 所说，当店员们纷纷换下工作服齐声说再见店长的时候，他还在处理第二天要用的食材，长针已指向了九。心切的店员们曾不止一次表明可以交给他们来做，但都被 Will 拒绝了，绝非 Will 不信任他们，而是作为西点师的严格不允许他有一丝疏忽大意。

Will 将最后的准备工作完成，换下衣服，检查所有水电煤气后熄灯从后门走出去，秋风渐起，他紧了紧大衣的纽扣，将门锁好了听见背后有人叫道：

“哟！Will！”

Will 用脚趾头想都能想到是谁，他转过身去：“你怎么在这，Adler。”

Gast 走过来，笑说：“我等你啊。”

Will 歪过头去：“我不是说了…”

“啊抱歉，可能我没听到。”

Gast 和下午一样把手钻进 Will 的口袋里，有些忧心地问：“你吃饭了吗？”

“吃了。”

“吃的是西点？”

Will 默默点头，Gast 的指尖是凉的，也不知道他在这等了多久，Will 看着眼前盏盏蔓延的街灯说：

“以后别在外面等，我去配一把后门的钥匙给你…” Gast 放在他口袋里的手忽地收紧，Will 惊道：“Adler？怎么了？”

Gast 和他此时恰恰站在昏黄色的街灯下，光晕在他们四周散成一个圆，犹如金秋的月亮睡在石板路上。Will 的手被 Gast 从口袋里牵出来，他先前冰凉的手指已然被温暖，Gast 走前来，将 Will 的影子踏在脚下，若是在玩踩影子的游戏 Will 早就被他牢牢抓住，动弹不得。

“Adler？”

Gast 未曾言语，他背着一肩的月亮，Will 被他笼罩着，只能看见他深邃轮廓下黑压压的阴影。Will 的脸颊发红，他将那股红全归咎在似刀的风上，Gast 定睛看着他，绿色的眼睛靠近来，带上他干裂如叶脉的唇角，像是掠过绿洲的沙尘暴，以凶猛的方式卷袭走 Will 身上所有的凉意。

Will 引项去与他亲吻，四下无人的街道为素来内敛的两人壮胆，Will 握着 Gast，闭上眼，像是吸吮花蜜的蝴蝶般与他唇舌交缠，吞下彼此仅有的空气。

如风暴般的亲吻停下了，海面却不平静，Will 贴着 Gast 的毛绒外套，隔着他在外的衣物、穿透他内里的皮囊骨血，紧紧贴在他怀里，贴在他拳头大小的魂灵上。

Gast 与他踏着坑坑洼洼的归路，影子拉得有数米长，却只有一人宽。

Will 在路上将他推攮开，转身跑起来，捉迷藏似的等 Gast 来抓他，他躲在巷子里、躲在看不见的暗处、躲在 Gast 的盲点。

他的恋人从容地走来，在巷子里、在暗处里、在盲点里用他细软如棉絮的嗓音唤道：

“Will！”

Gast 又将 Will 系在手里，Will 挣不开，躲不了，他听着耳边呼呼而过的风声，说：

“被你抓到了，换我来当鬼。”

Gast 没有开始躲藏，他竖立在 Will 跟前，一公分的差距让他们平视着彼此的面容，Gast 的声音溶解在 Will 炽热的心跳之上，凌驾于所有他耳旁呼啸而过的一切，他说：

“你已经抓到我了。”

Will 望着数十米外的公寓，属于他们的那间还未亮起灯。

***

一周的时间眨眼便过，Gast 在早晨背上 Will 帮忙整理的行囊，离开玄关时未做任何承诺的话语，仅仅抽出一只手拥抱了 Will 的半身便出门去。

Will 不送机，那场面太让人感伤，在交往后 Gast 的首次离开 Will 随着他去机场，硬是抱了又抱，再见说了又说，他们在登机口像是将要被刀割开的连体婴般痴缠。Will 望着空港飞机架架起飞，独独记着 Gast 搭的，纹有紫色花纹的机身滑行在三号跑道，收起滚轮起飞的一瞬，他胸腔内犹如被人榨干水的湿毛巾般紧扭，Will 发誓再也不送机。

Will 关上门，正准备收拾餐桌又听到拍门声，他打开门，让冷风灌进来，Gast 重新出现在那里。

“果然我还是要说，Will！” 他没等 Will 开口询问，Gast 用双手拥抱 Will，仿佛有燃眉之急般在他耳边道：“Will，我很快会回来，等我。”

Will 耳根发热，提醒说：“飞机，你会晚点的。”

Gast 冒失地大叫一声，如风般迅速道别离开。

Will 再次关上门，将阵阵的冷流拒之门外，他蹲在地上，从干涸的喉咙里逼迫出短短的单词：“我在等…” 他恐力还不足，又说了一遍：“我在等了。”

***

Will 在 Gast 离开后的第二天收到邮局拖了许久的明信片，在看到图像时他暗骂了声笨蛋，而后翻过背面时又骂了声没救了。

他将那张卡片钉在地图上，拿起手机给他乡的 Gast 发了条短信，也不知他什么时候能看到：

「没见过把自己的傻脸当作明信片的。」Will 停了手指，加了一条：「不要让我等太久，Adler。」

他最终还是将后句删除，写上：「注意安全。」

他将手机收进裤包里，哼着不知名的曲子去准备晚饭。

***

朱莉娅在圣诞节前几个礼拜收到了 Gast 寄来的两张摄影展门票，地点是北区艺术馆，附带一张纸条用潦草的字迹写着：

「您好朱莉娅小姐，关于前些时间您的提问，我相信只要您来就会得到答案的。P.S.还有一张门票随您处置。」

右下方是 Gast 的署名。

朱莉娅她们来到北区艺术馆时便看见展厅外贴着的海报，设计师走的极简主义，一片空白的背景上突兀地从右上角投射下三道光束，标题心像模糊地印在光里。

朱莉娅走进展厅，被布置成全白的厅内在两旁立起一道道压花玻璃屏风，她牵起身边人的手往里走。

原尺寸的照片锲在玻璃里，有许多未被公开过的风景画，但是朱莉娅知道这些并非是答案的全部，随着她们深入，照片的主题也开始出现变化。

壮丽的风景渐渐染了生活气息，朱莉娅看着照片里坐在篝火旁的 Gast 和旅人们，火星子到处跳着，抬头看是漫漫星河。

她们走到展厅的尽头，这里与刚才的布置完全不同，好似走进了谁的家中，散乱的床、堆满镜头的陈列架、遍地的胶片，而在这个空间里用钢丝悬挂着许多盆栽，在满眼的绿色里是数幅长半米的照片，套在木相框里，和绿植们一同悬在半空。

朱莉娅环视一下展区，旁边的牌子写着：「欢迎入内，请勿损坏任何物品。」

她拨开植物们走到照片的面前，看着偌大的图像，说：“这就是你的答案。”

朱莉娅身旁的人走过来，他佩戴同款的婚戒，望了望图像，画面内的主角只有一人，他说：“真甜蜜。”

从光影可以看出是早晨拍摄的，图像中镀了光的男人朱莉娅并不认识，他暖色的发在光圈下熏染成亮金色，他正要起身，而他身后的纱帘定格在被风鼓起的一瞬，朱莉娅好似透过相片看见了 Gast，那天反问她的男人。

朱莉娅不作声，只是默默拾起他的手离开。

***

Gast 和 Will 一同走出展厅，毫无疑问 Will 已经采取冷战措施，厉声说：“你没说过会拿我的照片做展览。”

Gast 细声说：“抱歉，真的抱歉，我…”

Will 先走下石梯，自顾自的走开，离了数十步后回头看 Gast 在后面一脸难色，他说：

“请我吃草莓大福，我考虑考虑原谅你。”

Gast 跑前来：“好，好。”

Will 扯着他的袖子，笑着说：“把你的稿费全吃光。”

“这可不行！”

“怎么？”

银杏叶落光成了泥，Gast 的发上沾了绵绵的雪花，他们仍走在这条凹凸不平的路上。

-Fin-


End file.
